


Traditions

by last_illusions (injured_eternity)



Series: Capricious Providence [3]
Category: Burn Notice, NCIS
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injured_eternity/pseuds/last_illusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He blends in perfectly, even in Tel Aviv.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

When the CIA sends him to Tel Aviv, he blends in perfectly. He's a consummate agent, skilled and professional, and he earns the respect of Mossad, which is no small feat. The night he arrives, she meets him at his quarters to go over the files, and then he just looks at her and shakes his head.

"How do you _do_ this?"

The glance she shoots him is puzzled. "What?"

"This heat!" he exclaims.

"You were fine earlier today," she points out, and this makes him grin.

"Which is exactly what I wanted you to think."

Rolling her eyes, she punches a few buttons on the thermostat and calls him a pansy under her breath. In Hebrew. He glares.

"At least I don't freeze to death wearing twelve layers in a Dublin winter."

She grabs a lime from the minibar and throws it at him. It's becoming a bit of a tradition.

 

 _Finis_.


End file.
